Box Office Blow Out
by xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx
Summary: Riku finally has the time to take Sora to the movie he wanted to see, yet he can't help but become distracted by the other's behavior.


**Title**: Box Offic Blow Out  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing**: Riku/Sora  
**Rating**: M for sexual situations  
**Words**: 1,539  
**Summary**: Riku finally has the time to take Sora to the movie he wanted to see, yet he can't help but become distracted by the other's behavior.

* * *

Sora reached over, gripping Riku's arm and pointing to the movie titles that flickered on the large screen. "That one!" He begged, frantically pointing to a horror title that whizzed by before being replaced with a generic action movie.

"If I get scared, I'll cuddle you." A wide grin nearly split the boy's face as he snuggled up into his boyfriend's side, fingers dipping lower before they twined with the other male's. "C'mon, you know I've wanted to see The Zombie King since I saw previews for it."

"Yeah, I know." Riku sighed and pulled out his wallet, laying twenty munny on the counter. "Two for whatever movie he just said."

"Enjoy the movie!" The woman behind the counter chirped out, pulling two tickets for the boys and handing them over.

Giving her a polite smile, Riku took the tickets and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling him towards the long line at the concession stand. After growing up with the brunet, Riku became very knowledgeable of every little habit Sora had. He wouldn't sit still during a movie if he didn't have popcorn, chocolate cookie dough bites, and a drink, or he would demand attention from the older teen because the movie was 'boring'.

After making sure he had enough snacks to tide Sora over for the next hour and a half, they made their way towards the their theater to pick a place to sit. Sora burst through the doors and carefully climbed the steps to the back row, picking a spot in the corner and waving Riku over.

"Thank you for taking me to the movies, Riku." The brunet gave the older boy a shy smile before once more holding his hand. The two have been friends forever, and while it still felt so natural for him to date his bestfriend, he was still so- weird wasn't the right word, it was more like he didn't know what to do now that they were in a relationship.

"You know I've wanted to. I just had to wait until my finals were over." Raising their joined hands, Riku gave several of Sora's fingers light kisses. He always thought the younger teen was cute when he suddenly gained a shy and soft side.

Squirming in his seat, Sora shifted until he was facing Riku a little better. "Oh! How's college going for you anyway?"

Being a year (and a half, Riku always reminded Sora of that) older, Riku had already graduated their little high school on the mainland and was taking general courses at the community college until he figured out what he wanted to do with his life. It was easy for the two to continue dating since Riku still lived on their island, he was just so busy some days... and Sora felt lonely when he couldn't be around him constantly like they used to.

"Do you really want to talk about this?" The silveret asked in a hushed tone as the lights dimmed. Leaning over, he kissed his pouting boyfriend and snuggled against him as best he could. "C'mon, Sora, let's forget about that for a while and watch the movie."

Sighing against the other man's lips, he gave a quick kiss back and gratefully sidled up against Riku's side. The opening credits rolled onto the screen several moments later, along with a sudden loud bang from a gun as a zombie came into view and was killed.

Feeling the smaller male tense up beside him, Riku rested his cheek against soft spikes and whispered soft words of comfort until Sora was watching the movie comfortably once more.

As time dragged on and the movie got scarier, Sora kept leaning closer and closer to Riku, until the two had to move the armrest for Sora to press flush against the older male's side. With an amused laugh, Riku easily pulled Sora against him, promising to protect the brunet against a horde of zombies if such a thing were to happen.

Horror and death kept rolling through the scenes, and after one especially bad surprise, Sora screamed and wound up climbing into Riku's lap. The silveret didn't mind at first, but after feeling a warm body rub and press against the front of his jeans, it was only natural for him to grow hard at the sensation. The thought of the two of them abandoning the movie passed through his mind, so he pulled Sora back to his chest and whispered into his ear, "Let's get out of here."

"But Riku." Sora whined, halfheartedly tugging himself out of the others grasp. "I wanna watch the movie."

"You left me with a serious problem, Sora." Rolling his hips up, Riku grinded against Sora's backside until he could practically feel the blush radiating from him. The brunet no doubt felt Riku's hardened cock through both of their pants. "That's why I asked to leave."

Looking frantically around, the younger man sighed in relief when he scouted out that the other movie goers were too engrossed in the carnage riddled film to even pay attention to the young couple. Scooting back into his designated seat, Sora gave Riku a saucy smirk and kissed the teen's neck. "I still want to watch my movie, Riku, but I'll help you out."

"What? Are you going to give me a handjob right now?" Riku scoffed, knowing that was probably what the younger intended.

While unfastening and unzipping Riku's pants, Sora hummed softly. "Something like that..." He trailed off once the silveret's cock was out and delicately ran a finger down the shaft.

Biting his lip, Riku slowly lifted his hips as Sora gave a few experimental strokes to the hardened flesh before placing feather-light kisses to the head. Riku knew Sora agreed to offer relief, but he didn't know it would come in this form.

A low chuckle passed through light pink lips and Sora let out a small puff of warm air over his boyfriend's manhood. "Try not to make any noise." He purred before wetting his lips and taking the tip into his mouth.

Slowly, warm, plump lips moved up and down his cock, causing Riku to grip the brunet's shoulders for support. At the hard press of a tongue, he groaned, freezing slightly from his sudden noise and worriedly looked around; it seemed no one noticed once more.

Pulling up with a slight pop and a thin trail of saliva, Sora gave a smile and slid off the seat and kneeled on the floor between Riku's legs. "I wonder how long you'll last. Will you or the movie finish first?" Taking Riku's cock in hand, he stroked the turgid member until the older boy began lightly panting from the wonderful sensation.

With a soft hiss of pleasure, Riku, ran his fingers through thick brown spikes as Sora took him in his mouth once more. The teen quickly bobbed his head up and down, letting out soft mewls and moans around the member; he enjoyed the small bit of force applied to the back of his head as Riku shallowly thrusted into his mouth.

Looking down through half lidded eyes, he shivered at the sight of Sora eagerly running his tongue around the head of his cock. Flushed cheeks, bruised lips, and cloudy eyes were enough to drive the older teen wild and if they weren't in public, he'd take Sora then and there.

A soft pulsing in his mouth signaled to Sora that Riku was close to the edge. Not really wanting to get sticky come everywhere, the brunet inhaled sharply through his nose and tried to take Riku all the way into his mouth. Tears sprang to the corners of his eyes as his gag reflex was assaulted yet forced not to react.

With a soft growl, Riku bucked his hips forward, being careful not to move too quickly and hurt his lover. A sweet numbness ran down his spine as he released himself in the brunet's waiting mouth.

With a soft cough, Sora pulled back and swallowed the salty remnant of their deed. At that moment the lights flickered back on and the room bustled as people started to get up to leave.

"We missed the ending..." Sora pouted, standing up and wiping the spit and semen off his face.

Tucking himself back in his pants and standing up, Riku couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's behavior. "We can catch it another time. I want to get you home for now."

Wrapping his arms around the taller male, Sora nuzzled into his chest. "Promise?"

"Of course." Riku affirmed with a nod. Placing a kiss to Sora's cheek, he pulled him along and out of the room, dumping their trash along the way.

"I hope you know I don't plan on taking you home for a while." Riku whispered into Sora's ear, finger's danced down to grip the boy's ass playfully, causing him to burn a bright red.


End file.
